Stu Pidface
Stu Pidface '''is a deformed, heavily insane TF2 Freak created by YouTube user LEtheCreator. Appearance and Personality Stu's body is of a deformed RED Heavy, being slimmer than the average one, and always possesses bizarre expressions on his face (often his signature smile). He wears a pair of Summer Shades, and he is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. Pidface is completely random in both actions and words. Weird and unpredictable, his actions and words are typically nonsensical. Wherever he goes, he is accompanied by strange sound effects. He appears to be a friend of Ninjineer's, as he is sometimes seen hanging out with him and assisting him. However, because he is completely insane and unpredictable, he's likely to do things that are destructive to him and his friends, often with a smile on his face. Abilities and Weaknesses Stu Pidface's abilities defy all logic and explanation. There seems to be no limit to what he is capable of doing. He can fly, teleport, fit inside tiny containers, summon objects from thin air (ranging from miscellaneous props, to people, to mountains of explosives), expand any part of his body, eat anything, make things spontaneously combust, turn people into inanimate objects, stick to any surface, lift and throw things many times his own size, defy gravity, turn into things, and much, MUCH more. He's even able to perform such feats in the Underworld, (Including Decapitating his own head and making it fly to surprise Nuclear Scout, and catching his Wrangler beam and throwing him.) where almost all other Freaks are devoid of their abilities while awaiting respawn. However, because there's no way of knowing what goes on in his tiny head, it's extremely difficult (if not impossible) to tell how many of these feats he does on purpose or actually knows how to do on a whim. Also, his durability fluctuates from time to time. He might get caught in a nuclear explosion and walk away like nothing happened, but then get hit in the head with something seemingly harmless like a plush toy, and spontaneously die (more than likely announcing his death by saying "Dead" or something to that effect). It's hardly surprising to anyone when he gets himself killed twenty times a day just by doing idiotic things. Quotes *"That slaps me on the butt." *"Dick! ...heheheh... dick... IS FUNNY'!" *"My fists! They are made of flesh!" *"The **** you feel? It is moist and delicious." *"Don't run! It's just bomb!" *"Shh. 'DEMOMAN!!!' Is asleep." * "Shh. Sasha...is POOH-PING!" *"Never... NEVER... make me SEXY!" *"ENTIRE WORLD IS STUPID!" *"Pull my finger!" *"That was serious, historical CRAP!" *"Demo! Shut your stupid MOUTH!" *"Giant nuke destroy ENTIRE WORLD! '''BOOM'!" * "I am very dead!" * "POOOOO-tis penser here!" * "Everyone! Friendship is Magic! It's not that GOOD! * "BITE ME, BROOONIES!" (*high pitched squeal*) *"Did you wish for me to kick you in the NutsAACCKKK!?" *"Pipples." *"We lose, but they do not win, but they do not lose, but we do not lose, but they win, but they lose, but we do not win, but we win, but EVERYONE LOSES!!!" *"Now give me money. Pleease? PLEEEEEEEEASE???" *"Verywell!" *russian noises* *"I think Soldier was lyyinng! Ha-ha-ha! STOP LAUGHING! No more." *"Back!" *"Time to siiiing! Ooooh..." *LOUD HI-PITCH SQUEAL* *"LIVE! Dying just make me '''MOIST! '''DAAAAAAAAAAAAH--!" *"Hide your grotesque dick, coward!" *EVERYONE! Come stand on Scout!!" *"I will kill you with bear!" *"This power is STOOPID!" *This is that, and that is this! And I am NOT POSSIBLE!!! *WHAT?! I was told we would be f***ing MEN! Trivia *Stu's origins do not lie in the TF2 Freak world; he was created in response to a fad where a deformed face spoke nonsensical, sexual-related speech in front of a black screen. After his success, LEtheCreator turned Stu into a full-fledged TF2 Freak. *With his virtually limitless abilities, Stu Pidface might (in theory) be one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks ever known. However, since his abilities and durability fluctuate in accordance to whatever would be funniest in whatever situation he is in purely for comedic purposes, he refrains from being completely overpowered and remains a nonsensical and enjoyable character. *His name is a play on the words "Stupid Face", likely referring to his distorted smile. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *slightly provocative heavy.wut *Stu Pidface Transforms into a Slot Machine *stu_pidface's_flatulent_extravaganza.egg *The Appallingly Late Golden Sword Collab Entry *Stu Pays Medizard a Visit *stu_pidface's_whimsical_butt_shenanigans.pie *Soldier Gets Help From a Dead Guy By the community *Stu Pidface thinks Karate Sniper's Pupil is Baby *Slightly Provocative Heavy (Gmod Edition) *Smeulecksual_spaps_meets_strange_hoovie_dot_sus (Gmod Edition) (Cameo) *Stu-pid times with Soljah *Robot Chicken (Cameo) *Stu Pidface surprises his creator *Iris the Giftgiver *the_epic_clash_of_HWM_freaks.ohcrap *Breaded Freaks *stu_pidface's_scatacular_bonanza.chicken *the_everyday_conversation_between_gmodders.why *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power *[GMod Sheila Meets Stu Pidface] *Stu Pidface Meets GAYPENIS/OLDSACKS *Calm (Cameo) *The Three Schmuckfreaks in: Dazed and Contused *[GMod Talent Show Collab 2: Stu Pidface Shows His Talent!] *1000 Doors | Back to the Mansion (Cameo) *stu_pidface's_whimsical_shenanigans.pie *The Three Schmuckfreaks: Stu's Confusion Fu Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Mood-swingers Category:Non-combatants Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team